


My Summer's Arc

by Big_Diesel



Series: The House of RWBY Collection [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Dark Comedy, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Humor, Futa on Futa, Futa on Male, Futanari, Harems, Hermaphrodites, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Incest, Interviews, Lemon, Male on Futa, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Prostitution, Romance, Sexual Humor, Summer, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance, Two Shot, Vanilla, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: It's summer vacation for Jaune Arc as he searches for a job to support his family. Luck will have it where his Mama-san at his favorite pub tells him that she has spoken with a friend to offer him a job at a bathhouse. Jaune is excited about the venture and looks forward to making a great impression.But let's see if he can pass the interview for this particular bathhouse is different than a typical bathhouse. And let's just say he needs more than just his hands and his brains to please his clients-to-be.{Set in AU}{Futa!RWBY x Jaune} {Futa!harem x Jaune} {Lancaster} {Arkos} {Dragonslayer} {Knightshade} {White Knight}





	1. The Interview (or How I Got This Job?)

Being a worker at a bathhouse was the last thing Jaune would have ever thought he was going to do. A lifeguard? Impossible! Working with his best friend at the pub? Underaged for his best friend was working there illegally. The Mama-san didn't need two boys to work and/or to molest. And it wasn't that particular order. His mother kindly and sincerely asked Jaune to work for the summer since the farming season was at a close. Also, with their father recovering from his accident, extra money was needed. With school out and without any other options, he decided to play the role of breadwinner and was going to take care of his family.

* * *

The bathhouse job just happened to fall on his lap. He was sitting at the pub, the Stubbed Toe, when Mama-san threw the application at him.

'No thanks are necessary,' replied Mama-san as she was spitting in the glass to clean. 'I know a guy who owns me a few favors.'

'A bathhouse,' retorted Jaune. 'Didn't know this sort of thing existed.'

Mama-san slapped his back. 'Yes, my lad. Bathhouses are still a thing here.'

'Then how come I don't have any knowledge about it?'

She placed her hands on her hips. She pressed forward as if she was keeping a secret. 'It depends on men of a certain age. You are seventeen, correct?'

'At least until the end of the summer,' he answered.

'Good, you see, bathhouses are a place where adults come to soothe their worries,' said the Mama-san as she was rubbing her hands on his shoulders. A little more often than to his comfort, thought Jaune. 'It's very low-key. Don't need perverts like you to go and stare at naked chicks.'

He frowned. 'I have seven sisters and a mother. I am somewhat numb of the appearance.'

Mama-san laughed. 'I like you, Jaune. Too bad I couldn't hire you. I mean, Lie Ren, is doing quite a job."

'Speaking of which, where is he," questioned Jaune as he observed the room.

Jaune heard a bump from the floor in front of him. 'What was that,' he asked while raising his eyebrow.

Mama-san grabbed a glass of soda and slid it in front of him. 'On the house.' She was smiling. Jaune was aware of her 'proclivities,' but he wasn't going to turn down free soda. He drank his glass in a few swallows. He wiped his face with his sleeves before returning his thought of the bathhouse. 'So, what would I do there?'

He heard another bump. She nervously laughed. 'We have a little rodent problem. Especially when they bite with their teeth.'

'Do you want to help you?'

'I am good. Got...it...under...control,' she finished with a sigh of relief. 'Problem solved and I feel a bit refresh, hehe.' She coughed. 'Anyway, the owner needs someone to keep watch at the front. Greet, show, and towels, if needed.'

'Sounds easy.'

'It is,' she told him while pouring herself a glass of beer. 'That is why I wanted you to do the job.'

'Why me?'

'Unlike these poor, pathetic, perverted excuse of horndogs, you have a good heart,' she winked at him. 'You will work the evening shift and it ends near midnight. The pay is decent. And for your age, it's better than an adult's working wage.' She winked. 'I told the owner good things about you. She hopes you are up to the challenge.'

He smiled while looking to the floor. 'Whatever I can to support my family, I will do it by any means.' He looked at the application. 'Shall I apply?'

She finished the drink before answering his question. 'Absolutely! I kinda told her that you were coming today.'

He lowered his eyebrows. 'Really?'

'I know you, Jaune. An Arc never backs on his word.'

He sighed heavily. 'It's gonna cost you,' he said.

She pouted her lips. 'Okay, Jauney.' Mama-san started unbuttoning her blouse.

'No, no, no,' interjected Jaune. He pang his glass. 'Another glass of soda.' He slapped his forehead. 'Oum in heaven!'

'Oh, sorry. My bad,' she told him. 'Now, you should make haste, Jaune, once you are finished.'

'Yes, ma'am,' he said as he was working on the application.

With his application in his hands, Jaune waved goodbye to Mama-san as he was exiting the bar.

'Good luck with the job, Jauney,' said Mama-san. 'If you need anything else. Office supplies, the right clothes, tucking you in at night, helping you with your bath.' She winked. 'Call me!'

'You are sounding unprofessional as hell, Mama-san,' said Jaune as he was leaving. 'Farewell.'

Mama-san patted the table when Jaune closed the door. She looked at the floor. 'How many times I tell you, Lie Ren? No teeth.'

Lie Ren wiped his face as he was covered in her juices. He sat up as he tried to find a place to lean on. 'Not my fault your dick was getting hard,' he said while belching. 'You were getting too excited about having Jaune in front of you.'

She slapped his ass. 'Can't help that I love my boys,' she winked once more. 'A damn shame that I can't have both of you, pout, pout.' She poured another glass of beer. 'Hopefully, Raven takes care of him for me. I did tell her he is a  _willing_  participant.'

Lie Ren felt her body pressing onto his. The feeling of her dick rubbing against his ass made his breath swallow. 'Do you think Jaune can handle it?' Mama-san rubbed one side of his ass as she used her other hand to stroke dick. 'Jaune's a good kid. He doesn't back down from a challenge.' Lie Ren slightly moan when he felt Mama-san entering his cavern. 'Remember, Lie Ren, Jaune never backs down on his word. Plus, he trusts me, my dear, like you putting your body to trust mine.'

'Yes, Mistress Goodwitch,' he mustered to say.

'I am glad when you are able to tell the difference in our pleasure,' she said. 'Now make me cum with this tight ass of yours!'

* * *

Jaune entered the bathroom a little after five o'clock in the afternoon. He saw the sign showing that it was closed. He scanned through the window, seeing if anyone would open. He looked at his paper for a contact number. As he was looking through his phone, he heard someone calling his name.

'Jaune?'

He quickly turned. He put his back against the door when seeing a short brunette in front of him. She was tickled when seeing him becoming defensive.

'She did say you were a bit jumpy,' she giggled. She extended her hand. 'The name is Raven. The owner of this bathhouse, the Honey Lemon Bathhouse.'

_A bit generic if you ask me, but I can't complain about the name. A job is a job._

'Nice to meet you,' said Jaune. 'Jaune Arc.'

'Glynda tells me a lot about you,' she said as she was putting her keys in the door. 'C'mon in.'

'Thanks,' said Jaune. 'By the way, Glynda?'

Raven was taking off her shoes at the entrance of the establishment. 'I keep forgetting that she is known as Mama-san to you. Personally, she is Glynda.'

Jaune shook his head as she instructed him to take off his shoes.

'We will step into the office and I can arrange what you are going to do, okay?'

Jaune followed her as they were going to her office. Jaune noticed that Raven was a bit attractive for an older woman. He looked away, trying to not to give too much glare.

The office was more of a closet than it was an office. It had a desk, a typewriter, a phonebook, and a directory for the venue's private line, to his guest. Judging by his reading of manga and watching anime that bathhouses were to have exclusive clients. She offered him a seat as she was looking through his paperwork.

She was shaking her head as she scanned the work. 'In school to be a huntsman,' she murmured. 'Good qualities, good skills,' she was telling herself. She put the papers down. 'Honestly, Jaune, there isn't much of debate. If you want to, you can work tonight.'

'Really? This soon?'

'Sure,' she told him. 'We are understaffed and we need an evening serviceman badly.'

'Serviceman,' he retorted. 'I thought I was greeting customers.' He looked away. 'Not that I have a problem with what job you have for me.'

She started to smile. When Jaune wasn't looking, she was licking her lips. 'Mama-san was right about you. You are very modest.' She crossed her legs, hoping that Jaune would glare at her legs.

It worked without any chance of failure.

'You see, Jaune, this bathhouse is dedicated to making sure that our clients are being served,' she told him. 'You see the night shift is quite different. We tried to dedicate it to more of adult-oriented service if you know what I mean.' She looked at the clock as if she needed to remind herself of opening the shop. 'This bathhouse is a normal bathhouse, in the afternoon. We open at 8, close at 4 to change for the evening shift. At 7 in the evening until nearly around midnight or 1, it's a bit different.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'You service the client with whatever they want,' she said. 'Typically, most of the clients, if not all of them, are female. I can tell you were a bit flustered,' she said while covering her mouth. 'It's one at a time, typically around 30-45 minutes, depending on the service.'

He raised his eyebrow. 'What kind of work will I have to do?'

'Like I've said, sweetie. Take care of the clients. You know bathe them, talk with them.'

'Will they have swimsuits on,' he said while blushing. He can kind of see Raven's dress rising up her legs. 'I want to give them as much respect as possible. I..I am not a pervert.'

'Teehee! Some will, some won't,' she said. 'It's okay. They know your intentions are good.' She looked at Jaune. 'I can tell that you are feeling a bit uncomfortable. Would you like to show you a demonstration?'

'A demonstration?'

'Yes,' she said while snapping her fingers. 'Damn it, Raven. I didn't think. Yes, Jaune. I think if you are comfortable with what you are doing, then you will be fine.' She took his hand. He blushed when she took it to her breast. 'See, I won't slap you. I know what you are doing. Your intention is to take care of me. Right?'

He went silent, still feeling the plushness of her breast.

'Right,' she questioned him again.

'Yes, ma'am,' said Jaune.

'Yet again, the clients won't be fully clothed.' She released his hands. 'Let's go to one of the rooms. I can give you a demonstration. Also, making sure that you want the job.'

He followed Raven to one of the rooms for the bathhouse. The rooms were different than the shared bath areas.

The display reminded Jaune of early 20th century homes in New England. The bathroom was moderately large. The sink stood in the middle of the floor. From his position, he saw water running from the bidet. As he walked forward, he saw the tub was alone. There were no curtains. Everything was white and marbled. The walls, the tub, the sink, everything.

She instructed him to turn around for a few moments as she disrobed.

He was nervous as he felt his heartbeat. He put his sweaty palms in his pocket. He was hesitant, giving himself second thoughts. Despite his brain being cognitive, his budding erection was thinking of other plans.

_She is just showing me a job. She is just showing me a job._

"Alright, Jaune, you may turn around."

He swallowed his pride. "Ok, ok. Here I go."

_**To be continued….** _


	2. The Interview Continues (or I Learn Some Perspective Today About Women)

Jaune took deep breaths as Raven told him that she was ready for his practice. Jaune was hesitant. He didn't he was going to be put in this kind of position. He has always been shy when it came to women. Surrounded by a house of eight women, even the slightest exposure of finding a bra on the floor or even a lone pair of panties hanging from the hamper, he turns red like a tomato. It didn't go unnoticed by his sisters and his mother. Often, they did it on purpose. But at the same time, they teased their poor Jaune, calling him a pervert and a lecher. The confusion got to the point that he inhibit any pleasure none whatsoever.

He didn't own any magazines or even dared to look at videos. He had occasionally masturbated but felt guilty afterward. In conclusion, Jaune might as well be compared to a eunuch or a priest. He swallowed his lump, whispering a prayer to Oum that he can survive this task.

He opened his eyes. Surprisingly, it wasn't bad from his field of vision. Raven was wearing a one-piece black swimsuit. In front of him was a resting table. Next to the table were towels, lotion, soap, and a bucket of water.

"Ok, Jaune," said Raven. "This is it."

He looked at the ceiling as he silently thanking Oum. "Wow! Ok!"

She pursed her lips. "What more did you expect? Were you thinking lecherous thoughts?"

He shook his head in disagreement. "No, ma'am. Just happy that you weren't one of those clients that were going to be naked."

"Well, for you, I wasn't," interjected Raven. "I want you to be comfortable so you wouldn't flee." She adjusted herself to lie on the table. She lied on her stomach, allowing Jaune to see a great view of her assets. "Also, I want you to get used to this because you will have clients that will be naked. Now, enough talk, come to the table and I will show you what to do."

Jaune hesitatingly came to the table. Next to him were the supplies. Raven watched him as she was lying on her pillow. "Most clients will come in this position. Most times, they would love to hear a greeting."

"Greeting? Like what?"

"Either like 'Good Evening,' 'Welcome,' or even 'Good evening, master!'"

He appeared stunned. "Where are we? Living in Edo period Japan?"

She frowned. "Listen, Jaune. Personally, I can respect your feelings. Professionally, it is important that you please your clients. Despite how they can be, they keep our lights on."

He bowed to her. "Yes, ma'am."

"Ok! Go and lather the towel with the soap and the water."

"Yes, ma'am." Jaune felt the hot water as he applied the towel and the soap. Occasionally, he heard small, tiny moans from Raven. He made some glances. Like when her bathing suit slipped into the crack of her butt. Or he noticed that Raven had butt dimples. He shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to give himself an erection.

"Ok, my dear," said Raven. "Often, you might hear clients either wanting a massage or a bath. Forgive me for not mentioning that. But, you will know when getting their paperwork. For this session, it is a bath."

He nodded his head. "Where should I start?"

"Start from the head down to the feet. The back is the important part. It sets the stage," she told him in a calm manner. "Once you take care of the back, then you will come and do the front."

"The front?"

"Yes, sweetie," she was tickled. "You thought something different?"

"No. No, ma'am."

Within the mind of Raven, she was playing the role of what Glynda (Mama-san) was telling her. She knew that Jaune was "green behind the ears." She remembered in a conversation over the phone a few days earlier.  _I like Jaune. He is a sweet lad. However, I think he needs someone like you that is going to dip his paintbrush. He isn't getting it at home and as much as I love virgins, I prefer when they are broken in. Since your last guy quit, I think Jaune is a suitable candidate. He is green behind the ears, so work with him. Jaune is a strong boy with potential to be a 'great one.' He may not accept it, but it runs in his veins. So, be a dear and take care of him for me. I could have him, but Lie Ren is a piece of work on his own and a piece of hot ass._

Jaune grabbed the towel and went to her back. Raven grabbed her hair so she can allow Jaune to wash there.

"That feels nice and warm, dear," she told him.

"Thank you!"

"Keep going towards my back, sweetie. As you may know, you must listen to your clients' request."

"Yes, ma'am."

His breath labored as he was scrubbing her back. Even as the towel was rubbing against her PVC swimsuit, she was making slight sounds. "Excuse me, dear. You are really good at this. Have you ever bathed any of the girls?"

He shook his head. "None of them! I bathed my father recently since he had hurt himself."

"Oh, sweetie. So nice of you," she told him. "I can tell you are a great kid."

"Thank you."

"You have done enough of my back. Go for my legs, will you."

Jaune reached around and washed her legs. He was delicate, catering to each leg. She became tickled when he scrubbed in between her toes.

"Oh, Jaune," she said. "That's too much. You can make a girl jolt with that."

He stopped. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause any harm."

"No, no. That's a good thing. You need to know when you do that, you got their attention. The girls love that."

He bit his lip, still cautious. He proceeded with his cleaning of her toes. After finishing the toes, he looked at Raven.

"Good! Now before you turn me over, you have to clean my ass."

He was silent, nevertheless, he came to her direction.

"However, I would need you to open part of my swimsuit, if you may clean there."

"I do?"

"It's okay. Don't be scared. You are doing an excellent job already. As long you are serving your purpose, then what's the worry?" She lowered her voice, becoming flirtatious. "Or isn't little Jauney developing lecherous thoughts?"

"No," he exclaimed.

She was tickled. "It's okay, Jauney! We all have them."

"No. I am not a pervert, Miss Raven."

She made her laughter apparent. "Jesus, Jaune, learn to relax. Another tip, learn how to interact with your clients. The room isn't always going to be silent. She opened part of her swimsuit. "Just glide your hands around my ass. It won't be long. Just trust me!"

Jaune cautiously placed his towel inside of her swimsuit. As instructed, he cleaned the inside of her ass. She hissed at the contact.

"That feels nice," she purred.

He was silent. Admittedly, her butt was soft and plushy. It reminded him of soft marshallows whenever he and his sisters were eating s'mores. He felt its softness so he continued cleaning. He took deep breaths, but continued cleaning. Even when it was clean, he didn't stop. The softness of her ass was too much.

"Jaune, Jaune?"

Raven interrupted his thought. "I think my ass is clean enough. You can come from there."

He blushed, apologetically bowing to Raven as he returned to the bucket. As he was doing that, Raven knew that Jaune was becoming aroused. Her intentions.

He lathered the towel some more as he saw Raven turning to the other side. As he was turning to her, his eyes spotted her crotch. A particular part that he was well familiar with. Raven lowered her eyebrows when she saw Jaune looking at her merchandise.

"What's the matter, Jaune," she questioned him flirtateously. "Never seen a futa before?" He turned beet red. She giggled. "Don't be scared, silly. I am a woman. Oum just blessed me with an extra organ. It's more of a decoration or an extension of my clit."

His eyes turned away. He felt Raven's hand.

"Don't be alarmed, dear. Don't be surprised about this. It's no different than a male organ. You may have male clients from time to time, by the way. Back to me, there are girls who are like that. You don't need to alarm them or make them feel embarrassed."

"That's not my intention, Miss Raven."

"I believe you, darling," she told him. "Your Mama-san was right. There is no lying in you." She lied back on her pillow. "The same motion as earlier. From the top to the bottom."

Jaune was hesitant for the front than he was with the back earlier. He knew her eyes were on him. He applied the towel to her underarms, cleansing both ends. He then traveled to her breasts. He surface-cleaned, meaning he did it quickly while combating his erection.

"Jauney, be a dear and come back to my breasts," she told him. "They need to be thoroughly cleaned."

He followed her instructions. From the bottom of her breast to her nipples. He heard her moans again. His dick was protruding in his pants. She giggled. "Sorry, it tickles." When it thought it was enough, he went to her legs.

"Jauney," she said. "My legs are fine. I need you to take care of my naughty bits."

_Naughty bits_

"This is your final test," she told him. "You have to be very delicate down there. Clean it thoroughly." She spread her legs. "Don't worry, I will guide you."

He took deep breaths.  _For the family. For my father. An Arc never backs down on his word._

Jaune took the towel and opened part of her swimsuit. His eyes widened, alarmed at the sight before him. He was aware of women having an extra organ but never had thought he would experience it. Admittedly, he took ganders of futanari girls on the internet. Through the crevices of nerds, jocks, and otakus at his school, futanari girls were an awesome wonder.

At least according to his classmates.

"Just glide gently," she said. "Don't be afraid. You will learn how to cater to your clients well."

He slowly caressed where her pubic hair was located. He didn't see her, but she bit her lips. She was loving each and every embarrassing moment he felt. She slightly glided her leg against his arm. "Sorry, it was leaving me with tingling sensations."

"Sorry, I will be careful."

"Please," she said. "I can lift my dick for you so you can feel better. But please be aware that clients might want you to do it for them."

"Yes, ma'am."

She was grinning within. Earning that gratification of getting her "cherry boy." She reminded herself to thank Glynda for sending him to her.  _He is a novice and pure. He is excellent. Now, I think it is time for a little taste._

"This feels nice. It makes me feel as though you have done this to a girl."

He turned beet red, looking away from her.

"Hey, face me, my dear," she told him. "You can't be shy unless it's warranted by them."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Jaune. Are you a virgin."

He looked down to the ground. "Yes."

"I see. It's okay. Any particular reason?"

"Nothing. I just don't have a reason right now."

"Waiting for the right girl."

"I guess you can say that."

She touched his hair. "Your hair is so soft."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." She slid her hand to his cheek. "Have you ever thought of pleasuring someone?"

"Miss Raven, is this appropriate?"

"Dear, remember. Certain clients are going to ask you these questions. So, be aware. Just think of me as one of them," she said. "Now, have you thought about pleasuring someone."

"I've never had that kind of desire."

"Would you like to learn?"

"Pardon me?"

"Would you like to learn?"

Jaune stopped. He tried backing away, but her legs locked around him. "Miss Raven?"

"Don't be scared. It's part of the process." She spread her pussy wide enough for Jaune to have a good view of it. "I don't think you have to guess about this, don't you," she asked him teasingly. "Or would you rather direct your attention to doing it?"

"But, Miss Raven?"

"Trust the process. Just focus on me. It's for the client. Remember, an Arc never backs down on his word."

Jaune edged forward, closing his eyes as instructed. Unsure of what he was doing, but he instinctively kissing her thighs. It was a slight peck, taking his time to get familiar with her body. "Go further, dear. I want you to go further."

He kissed her inner thigh, taking his time to go to her erogenous zone, her cavern. As he was approaching it, he could smell the very juices he craved in his time alone. Her skin was soft, reminded him of a plush pillow or a marshmallow. The closer he was to her pussy, the more she moaned. "Keep going. You are at the sweet spot. C'mon, Jaune, don't be afraid. I got you."

"Yes, ma'am," he confirmed. He was at nose length with her dick. Her dick was throbbing tremendously. He opened his mouth and began flickering it with his tongue. It tasted funny to him. She groaned from his touch. "That's good, darling, but not enough for my taste," she told him.

She grabbed his head, forcing him to embed in her dick.

"Work your tongue. Take care of the area. Don't be afraid to put your mouth to work," she cried. Jaune followed suit and stuck his tongue in the area. Jaune knew he was a novice to the job. He will be required for more practice, which she didn't mind at all. She made a mental note to purchase books for him to better perform fellatio with her body. However, just like molding him into her usefulness as well as the clients, he was a work in progress.

His tongue encircled her phallus as if he was trying to familiarize himself with her taste. Jaune was feeling a little tired, not used to have a special place this close. Meanwhile, he was combating the erection that was ready to ejaculate in his pants.

His tongue was tasting the acidity of her juices, impacting his taste buds. Although he was getting tired, the spirit willingly gave him the guile to continue. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to make her feel important.

_An Arc never backs down on his word._

"Yes, Jaune," she said while covering her mouth. "Right there, right there. You are hitting it, sweetie. Give mommy the sweet spot. Make me come, make me come, make me come." Her moans were heightening. He was grateful that they were behind closed doors for anyone to see. He was kicking himself to keep himself from coming. "I am about there. Swallow it the moment I come. Taste me, taste me, and reminder your tongue of who it belongs to."

_Belong to?_

She locked her legs around Jaune, entrapping him. She clawed her fingers into his hair. He couldn't handle the pressure anymore. He knew that the moment she climaxed, he was doing the same. He grabbed her hips and began squeezing it. He, absentmindedly, bit onto her dick.

"Jaune, I am gonna cum. I am gonna cum," she screamed.

"Me, too. Me, too."

They both screamed into pleasure as they climaxed simultaneously. Her juices splashed onto the nubile teen's face. He ingested the juices with much of his strength, briefly choking at moments. He shivered as the warm sensation of his semen bounded in his boxers. They twitched before the afterglow eventually faded. She released her grip and he fell backward to the floor. He panted loudly and coughing as he was introduced to oral sex.

Raven panted. She hasn't felt that way with a boy in quite awhile.  _He is useful. He is the right candidate. He is going to make these girls happy. He has a gift indeed._

* * *

About an hour later, Jaune stepped out of the locker room and returned to her office. Because of his clothes being wet, she gave him some change of clothes. They were a tight fit, but it will do for the time being until he comes homes.

"I put your clothes in a bag for you," said Raven as she passed the bags to him.

"Thanks," he told her.

Raven, back in her regular clothes, sat on the desk. "Jaune, look at me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you for giving me a good time. Also, don't beat yourself up. You've done an excellent job."

"Why do I feel guilt?"

"That is because we live in a society in which forbids us to be ourselves." She winked at him. "You can't say that you didn't have a great time."

He turned red. "Well, I can't say I didn't. But, but…"

"But, what?"

"Should you do this to people you love?"

Raven pressed forward and locked lips with Jaune. Jaune closed his eyes as he shared a kiss with Raven. She broke the kiss, leaving a bridge between the pair.

"Does that make you feel better? You know, if you want, you can say 'I love you' to me."

"It has to mean something," debated Jaune.

"Jaune, if I didn't care about this. Then, why would I allow you to practice with me? Most employers don't get that kind of privilege."

Jaune blushed, feeling somewhat flattered. "Thank you, Miss Raven."

"Don't mention it, kid," said Raven as she patted on her shoulder. "For the record, when work begins, you have to call me Raven-sama or Mistress Raven. Understand?"

He nodded in agreement.

"I think tonight won't be a good night," she told him. "I want you to have time to think about it. Also, give you time to rest." She slapped her forehead. "I think I forced you a bit."

_You think?_

"Go home and get some rest, Jaune," she told him. "Oh, yeah, here's this." She threw a notebook in his hand. "It's the guidelines of this bathhouse. Read them and apply them. Clothing is provided here. Mama-san already gave me your measures. Every client is different, but it depends on the request. I will explain more tomorrow when you meet your clients."

Raven led Jaune to the front door of the bathhouse. "Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow."

Jaune bowed to Raven. "See you tomorrow, Miss Raven." As he walked away, Raven called him. He turned around as she reached into her shirt to give him a piece of paper.

"Here's a check for today's service," she said. "Look at it as a finder's check"

Jaune saw the amount on the check. His eyes widened. "My Oum, just for one session?"

She scratched the back of her head. "Some of my clients pay top money for a session. What I have given you is little to what they do."

"Miss Raven, this can pay half of the cost for my father's surgery."

"Get some rest, kid. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved a peace sign at him and walked back into the bathhouse.

Jaune looked at the money. This could cover some of the cost for his father's surgery. This money could help his family.  _Julie has had her eye on that doll at the toy store. I can help put Jeanette in that theatre class she wanted to go. I can help Jan pay that debt she owes the loan shark._ He tried not to think he was selling himself for sex. It was for the fact he was taking care of his family.

He belched. He can still taste her juices. He reminded himself on the way home, to buy mouthwash, a soda, and some antacids.

He already had a feeling that tonight was going to be one of those nights.

_**Hey, Glynda. This is Raven.** _

_**Oh, hello Raven. Were you able to dip my boy's paintbrush?** _

_**Not yet! I decided to let him dangle for a while.** _

_**Why haven't you, Raven? Isn't this what you wanted?** _

_**I do, but Jaune's different. I will say this. Slut definitely runs in his veins.** _

_**I know! It's too bad that it is under wraps from his family.** _

_**I knew the moment when he came in his pants. He acted like I didn't know, but I saw the stains.** _

**_Oh my! He was really backed up. Not surprising at his age._ **

_**Jaune is pure, sincere. Plus, with the money I gave him, he will be back. Oh, Glynda. I decided to let one of the girls to take his virginity.** _

_**Really? Which girl in mind?** _

_**I have two in my mind. I want something more from him. I want his "other" virginity.** _

_**You want your paintbrush to dip him.** _

_**Exactly! Let the girls build him up until he is suitable for me. He will be asking with the desire to allow me to do him. When I do him, I let him fuck my pussy. Until then, it's a waiting game.** _

_**That isn't like you, Raven. You must some strong interest in him.** _

_**I sensed it the moment I saw him. He is definitely one of us.** _

_**Well, you did it for me with Lie Ren, so it makes sense.** _

_**Indeed! But, I can't wait. We must do lunch!** _

_**Certainly! Hopefully at the end of the summer with our lovelies.** _

_**Here's hoping. Talk to you soon. Tata, Glynda.** _

_**Good night, Raven.** _

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
